At present, most of the household service robots have a monocular camera, and the human body tracking system based on the monocular camera generally employ color patch tracking. In this manner, during startup of a program, a preview region of the monocular camera is specified, and a target is constantly tracked as the target moves. However, the method has the following defects:
1. The color patch tracking implements tracking according to a specified initial color patch, and the robot may miss the target due to the defects of the color patch tracking.
2. The operation is complicated, and it is hard for users to understand the operation key point.